Forever Just Isn't Long Enough
by Twilight143831
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends since birth. They are dating for two years and Bella is thinking of saying the three magic words but she doesnt get the chance too because she catches Edward cheating on her with Tanya. Will everything work out? ExB
1. Chapter 1

Forever Just Isn't Long Enough: Chapter 1

BPOV

Life is just so awesome! I don't mean to sound conceited but my life is just so great right now! I have the perfect boyfriend, the best friends I could ever ask for, the scholarship I've always wanted, and everything is going great.

Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Isabella Marie Swan but I prefer Bella. I'm a Junior in Forks High. I'm 5 foot 4, wavy mahogany hair, and chocolate brown eyes. My body isn't to die for but it's presentable. I'm the clumsiest person on Earth and I've made best friends with the ground.

My boyfriend is Edward Cullen. He's a human Adonis. He's 6 foot 1, lean and muscular, emerald green eyes, and my favourite feature about him his untamed copper coloured hair. We've been best friends since we were in diapers. Our moms went to the same high school and have been best friends ever since. Grade seven came along which almost meant hormones. I had the biggest crush on him and at 9th grade at the dance I finally gathered up my courage and told him I liked him. He smiled and said "Took you long enough" and kissed me on my forehead. Ever since then we have been dating. Everyone calls us the high school sweethearts and the cutest couple on campus. Many girls still like Edward and still try to fight for him, they now officially hate me but I don't give a damn.

Edward and I have the same best friends. They are: Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett. We both met them in grade 1 and promised each other we'd always be best friends. We all signed a piece of paper with messy finger painting and signed it with our handprints in paint. We all have a copy till this day. Alice and Jasper are dating and so are Emmett and Rosalie. They started dating this year. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are on the football team while Alice, Rosalie, and I are on the track team.

All of us are aiming to go to Dartmouth. We hope to get in and we're pretty confident with our 4.0 GPA. I know, it's scary how Emmett can get that high.

"Bella, Honey class is over." Edward said and shook me a little.

"Huh? Oh, sorry! I was thinking about things." I said still a little dazed.

"Ooohhh thinking about me already? School isn't even over." Edward said while winking at me.

"Shut up. You wish. And school is done in about 2 seconds" I giggled and pushed his chest.

He paused for a few seconds and then the bell rang.

"You were off by 4 seconds." He smiled.

"Ha ha very funny." I said sarcastically.

"On the contrary it's quite funny seeing your expression just now."

"Come let's just go. We have to meet up with Ali, Rose, Em, and Jas." I said pulling him by the shirt.

"Haha alright, alright." He laughed and took my hand.

We walked hand in hand to the parking lot and spotted Rosalie and Emmett playing tonsil hockey while Alice and Jasper were cuddling each other whispering thing in each other's ear.

"So which would you prefer to do?" Edward asked.

"Prefer to do what?" I asked confused.

"Would you rather play tonsil hockey or cuddle each other and whisper?" Edward smiled his dazzling crooked grin.

I blushed. "I umm...don't know?" I said flustered.

"Haha YES I make her blush!" He said victorious.

"You just wanted to get a reaction out of me?! Edward Anthony Masen Cullen you better start running." I threatened.

He just laughed.

"I'll start counting to five." I said holding my hand up in the air.

"You can't get me." Edward said.

"4."

"I know you're not gonna try."

"3."

"You wouldn't dare."

"2." I started going in a running position.

"Bella...you wouldn't." He said looking scared. He knew I was faster than him.

"Oh I would."

"Now Bella there's no need f-"

"1."

He looked like a deer in the headlights. And took a run for it. I started to sprint after him like a cheetah. Alice and Bella pulled away from their boyfriends and started to cheer for me.

"Woooo! Go Bella!"

Edward suddenly stopped which made me collide into him and land on top of him.

"Edward! What the hell?!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry." He looked up at me with his lashes. Oh great, pull the puppy dog face on me.

"Arg! You know that always works on me!"

"I know that's why I did it haha." He kissed me passionately. I pulled away abruptly.

"Hey!"

"Don't start something you can't finish pretty boy." I said and winked at him.

"And I thought boys only thought about sex..." He muttered.

I got up off him and helped him up. We cleaned each other's shirts off.

"Let's get going. I'm late for practice." He said.

I checked my watched. Shoot! I was late too! I called the gang and we went off to the field. The best part is that while we girls run around the track for warm up we can see the guys shirtless while the practice. Oo la la!

We finished practice with the 100 meter dash and ran off to the girls' locker room to clean up.

"Hey Bells, are you thinking of tell Edward those three magic words yet?" Alice asked.

I have been wondering if I should or not.

"I don't know yet Ali. I think I'll do it on our next date but do you think it's too early?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it Bell. You guys have been dating for 2 years now and have been inseparable since. It's like you guys are already married. I think it's the right time." Rose gave me a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Rose. I think I'll ask him to hang out this weekend and tell him exactly how I feel." I confessed.

"Attagirl! You can do it!" They cheered on for me.

We met Jasper and Emmett on the field wrestling.

Alice sighed. "Boys will be boys." She said and shook her head.

"No doubt about it sister." Rosalie said.

I tried looking around for Edward.

"Hey have you guys seen him anywhere?" I asked Jasper and Emmett.

"I think he's still in the locker room because coach wanted to talk to him." Emmett tried saying while he was in a headlock.

"Yeah Bella just wait outside of the boys' locker room. If he doesn't come out in 5 minutes call him." Jasper said as if he wasn't trying to choke someone.

"Haha thanks guys. Go ahead I'll meet you guys tomorrow." I laughed.

We said our goodbyes and I headed for the boys' locker room. Little did I know what I was going to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! Thanks you guys for reading it! I didn't think anyone was really gonna read it HAHA! I logged on msn and I see 17 emails im like WHAT THE HECK?! Ahaha and it just keeps coming! Like just now hahah! THANKS AGAIN! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I'll try to update as fast as I can! I know some of you guys don't even read this..LOL.**

**Don't own nothing about twilight *cries in a corner***

**ON WITH THE STORY! DUN DUN DUNNNN!**

Forever Just Isn't Long Enough: Chapter 2

_Previously:_

_We said our goodbyes and I headed for the boys' locker room. Little did I know what I was going to find out._

x.o.x.o

BPOV

I fled past the classes and almost made it to the locker room. I huge smile lit up my face when all I had to do was go around the corner and see my gorgeous boyfriend! I had this uneasy feeling in my stomach, like I knew that something was wrong.

I cautiously go around the corner. Right then and there my whole world exploded into millions of pieces. My mind went completely blank. My boyfriend the one I trusted and loved with all my heart was making out with the airhead captain of the cheerleading team, Tanya. I knew I was supposed to go but my body just couldn't cooperate. Something wet fell on my hands. I look down. Water? I touch my cheek. I was crying. _I didn't even feel it going down my face..._ I thought. Both of their eyes were closed. It looked like a movie star kiss. Tanya was like a super model. She had the body, the face, and definitely the attitude. I looked closer. Was Edward kissing her back?! My heart fell. Edward's eyes finally opened. He saw me.

"Bella! It's not what it looks like!" Edward shouted.

I ran. I just ran. I didn't know where but I just pumped my legs as fast as they could go. I ran to the parking lot and I found that the gang was still there.

"Hey Bells!" Emmett waved.

I ran the other direction. I won't let them see me. They can't see me.

"Bella?! Where are you going?!" Alice called frantically.

Every one started running towards me. Damnit! Alice and Rosalie are the fastest on the track team. They caught up to me. Before they could hug me I just collapsed on the grass. I sobbed harder and harder.

"Shhh It's okay, it's okay." Rosalie rocked me like a baby.

"What happened?!" Jasper asked concerned.

Emmett took me from Rosalie's arms and placed me in his. He was always the one who knew how to make me feel better. I was curled up like a ball in his big arms. Alice stroked my hair and just repeated over and over 'it's going to be okay. Stop crying.' I just kept crying and crying. I cried about how much Edward hurt me and I also cried about how much my friends cared for me.

"Bella? BELLA!" Edward's distinct voice called out.

I struggled free from Emmett's arms.

"I have to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye." I said quickly. I ran to my Silver Audi TT. (**as you can see I love cars) **I saw Edward running towards my car. I put the car in drive and sped as fast as I could out of the parking lot and back home. I just really needed to be alone right now.

I got home and ran straight to my room. Reneé knocked on my door asked me what was wrong but I just told her that I needed to be alone. I put my favourite rock CD in my computer and just blasted the volume. I took a hot shower that relaxed my tense muscles. I changed and collapsed on my bed.

_Where was I? It was so dark. I could barely see. I saw a figure walking towards me. Edward? It was Edward. But he wasn't alone. He had Tanya on his arm. _

"_Hello Isabella." Edward said._

"_Edward? Why? Why are you with her?" I asked frantically._

"_I never liked you Bella. I just needed a how do I put this...distraction? All those two years of pretending was stupid when I could've hooked up with Tanya so long ago." Edward smiled._

_Tanya kissed him on the lips._

"_Yes Edward baby you should've done it so long ago. I was just waiting for you to dump that whore." Tanya purred._

"_Ed-Edward I thought-"I stuttered._

"_Well, you thought wrong. I hate you Bella, always have. I love and always have loved Tanya and we're going to get married." Edward and Tanya laughed as they walked away._

I woke up with a jolt and my pillows were wet from crying. My alarm clock started beeping. I smacked the top and fell back into the pillows. _It was all just a dream...just a dream._ I reassured myself. Everything came back to me from yesterday. It was like a slideshow right in front my eyes. Edward kissing Tanya. Now that wasn't a dream. Tears started to pool my eyes. _NO!_ I shouted at myself. Don't cry over him again. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy and there were tear stains all over my cheeks. I took a shower, brushed my teeth and got ready for the day that I wish I could skip.


	3. Chapter 3

**A****HHH THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! Even though I didn't get much I'm still soo happy I even got some! I try to get on the computer as much as I can but my mother isn't helping at all because she's making pack stuff since we're moving! Anyways! **

**I don't own Twilight WAHHH!**

**This is an EPOV of when Bella saw him and Tanya kissing!**

Forever Just Isn't Long Enough: Chapter 3

EPOV

Football practice ended quickly for me because coach wanted to talk to me.

I jogged toward the coach.

"Hey coach! What's up?" I asked a little out of breath.

"Oh hey Edward! I wanted to talk to you about what you wanted to do after high school." He said looking at his clipboard.

"Oh. Alright. What did you have in mind?" I asked curiously.

"Well, you are the star quarterback of this football team and I was wondering if you were aiming for an athletic scholarship." The coach asked looking up.

"Well, I'm sure yet coach. I kind of wanted to follow my dad's footsteps in becoming a doctor but also becoming an athlete would be really cool too." I said.

"Oh, I see. Well, that's all you can end practice for today." He said pointing to the locker room.

"Alright, thank coach!" I said running off to the locker room.

I showered and got dressed. Practice was over and all the guys started piling into the locker room. Aha at least I don't gotta fight for the showers now. Emmett and Jasper walked up to me when they were finished.

"Hey bro! What did the coach want?" Jasper and I pounded fists.

"Oh, he just wanted to know what I wanted to after high school." I said.

"Ahaha! Really? I didn't know the coach cared about your life." Emmett said laughing and Jasper joined him.

"Oh very funny!" I glared at him.

"Anyways, you ready to tell Bella yet?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah man! You should so tell her! You guys are like perfect!" Emmett said.

"Oh em gee! Like I know!" I said putting my hand out and examining my nails like I was a plastic.

"Ahaha yeah. I do want to tell her but I'm afraid to scare her off." I said thinking of how it would go when I tell Bella I loved her.

"Don't worry man! You guys are head over heels for each other. I'm pretty sure she feels the same way." Jasper said.

"Alright, I'll ask her tomorrow to the meadow we'd always go to when we were little kids and tell her there." I said thinking about it.

"Dude! She's got you so whipped! That's so corny!" Emmett joked.

"Shut up! Not like you could do any better!" I said.

"Aha Anyways man, we'll see you outside at the parking lot." Jasper said walking out with Emmett.

I started to think about how I would do it. Should I just tell her? Or should I bring her somewhere to eat first? Arg, sometimes I hate being the guy. I have to be the one to plan things out. I stayed for a little longer thinking about the date Bella and I were going to have.

Tanya POV **(I was supposed to do this in chapter 1 but I forgot)**

-In the same locker room as Bella and her friends-

I was in the locker room cleaning up from cheerleading practice. I heard that bitch Bella and her stupid friends walk in. So I hid behind one of the lockers. I've always hated Bella ever since she and Edward started dating. She took him away from me! Like OMG how can he go for her when I'm so like available. I caught their conversation about Edward.

"Hey Bells, are you thinking of tell Edward those three magic words yet?" Alice asked.

"I don't know yet Ali. I think I'll do it on our next date but do you think it's too early?" Bella asked.

"Don't worry about it Bell. You guys have been dating for 2 years now and have been inseparable since. It's like you guys are already married. I think it's the right time." Rose gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Rose. I think I'll ask him to hang out this weekend and tell him exactly how I feel." Bella said.

"Attagirl! You can do it!" They cheered on for her.

And they left not noticing me hear them. So Bella is going to tell Edward she loves him. Hmm. I cannot let that happen. I'll just have to take Edward now don't I? Hehehe. I knew Edward had practice so he's probably still in the locker room. I put on lipstick and lip gloss, blush, eyeliner, and mascara. I changed my whole outfit into something sexy and walked towards the locker room. Edward just came out. Perfect.

EPOV

I just about planned everything out. I walked out of the locker room putting a little bit of cologne. I saw Tanya walking towards me. What the hell was she wearing? It's like shreds and pieces of clothing.

"Hello Edward." She purred.

"Uhh, hi Tanya." I said making my way around her. She pushed me back.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I just wanna have fun." She pouted.

"Tanya, I have to go to meet Bella." I said walking away. She pulled me back again.

"It's always Bella! Bella this, Bella that! When are you ever going to notice me?!" Tanya screeched.

"Tanya she's my girlfriend of course it's always going to be about Bella. Now please. Move." I said. I heard footsteps around the corner. But I didn't bother to notice. Tanya also noticed the footsteps and before I could do anything she pushed me to the wall and kissed me. I closed my eyes because the impact was pretty hard. Oh for the love of God. Can she just get over Bella and me? I didn't move. I was motionless on her lips. I just let her get it over with. I opened my eyes. I saw who was in the corner. Oh my God. Bella. She was crying and her faced looked so broken. I just wanted to go there and make her feel better. I pulled away from Tanya.

"Bella! It's not what it looks like!" I said getting away from Tanya.

Bella just ran away like she seen a ghost.

"See. Now you can be with me!" Tanya laughed.

"What the hell is your problem? Bitch." I glared at her and ran after Bella.

I tried looking around the track, I looked in the courtyard. Where could she be? Something clicked in my head. Parking lot. I ran as fast as I could. The gang was crowding around her and Emmett was holding her while Alice was stroking her hair. That should be me. I'm such a jackass.

"Bella? Bella!" I ran towards them. Bella whispered something to them and suddenly got up and ran for her car. Where's she going? I ran after her even though she was speeding away. What have I done? I put my face in my hands. Stupid stupid stupid idiot. Why did I let Tanya kiss me like that?! I knew I had Bella. Why did I let her do it?! I'm such an asshole. I looked to the gang. They looked at me like they wanted to kill me, which they probably did. They walked towards me. If looks could kill right about now it would. Emmett looked like monster.

"What. The. Hell. Did. You. Do." Emmett said deadly.

"Okay guys. Please don't kill me. I'll tell you but you promise not to kill me and help me get Bella back." I said.

"Okay, okay promise. What did you do?" Alice said.

"Well, I kind of…was being a complete jackass." I said trailing off.

"No surprise…" Rosalie muttered.

"Just get on with it." Jasper said.

"Bella found Tanya and I…kissing." I said closing my eyes.

The first thing I felt was a big impact on my cheek. I next thing I knew I was on the ground. I opened my eyes to find Emmett with his fist up. He punched me.

"You didn't say I couldn't hurt you." Emmett said glaring at me.

"Edward, how could you?" Alice said holding my hand. I always thought of her as a sister.

"You fucking bastard. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO BELLA?! She did everything for you and this is how you treat her?! I can't even stand the sight of you." Rosalie ranted. Her as my sister, not so much.

I rubbed my cheek. And blood started falling.

"Man, I've been disappointed in you many times. But this. I'm furious." Jasper said shaking his head.

"Give me a chance to explain." I said.

"Yeah you better give a good ass reason." Emmett said crossing his arms. He always was very protective of Bella, ever since we met.

I explained to them what happened and the whole misunderstanding.

"I know I was a complete idiot for doing that. I'll understand if Bella wants to break up with me but I want to at least get a chance to tell her what really happened." I said almost tearing up at the thought.

"All you can do is wait until tomorrow. You'll be lucky if she even shows up." Jasper said.

"Anyway let's get going Jazz. I'm tired." Alice said tugging him.

"Alright babe. Well Edward, good luck." Jasper said walking away with Alice. The whole gang left while I still waited on the grass. I can't imagine being in her position right now. How hurt I would feel if Bella cheated on me. I got into my Lancer Ralliart (**I had to give him a nicer car.)** And sped off home. I ran up my to my room and locked it shut. I am so screwed. I took a cold shower and slept on my bed awaiting the big day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Halloo! IM SOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE, FOREVER. I WAS ON THIS TRIP TO CALI AND I COULDN'T GO ON THE COMPUTER THAT MUCH. ANYWAYS I KNOW MOST OF YOU AREN'T EVEN READING THIS SO ILL GET ON WITH THE STORY. **

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. *TEAR***

_PREVIOUSLY: EPOV_

_I ran up my to my room and locked it shut. I am so screwed. I took a cold shower and slept on my bed awaiting the big day._

BPOV

I reached the school, everyone looking at me with a smirk on their face and some people had a sympathetic face. News spreads fast around here I guess. There were lots of whispers around me as I passed people. _Omg you would never believe what Edward did to her….she deserves it, Tanya's better for him anyway…she's a slut I heard she slept with so many guys…finally Edward left her, now I can go get him…. _Everything I heard stung my heart and just made the hole bigger and bigger. I looked at my watch. 8:00. Still got some time. I went to the library hoping to find some peace and quiet.

I sat in the seat I usually sat in cautiously. Everyone looked at my every move. It's like I was an experiment or something. I got my Wuthering Heights book from my bag and started reading. I only read a few pages until I couldn't focus anymore and starting thinking about what happened yesterday. _I can't believe Edward would do something like that. I know Tanya would. I can't put the blame all on Edward but then again why was he kissing her back?_ I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear the bell ring until I saw some people start getting up from their seats. Finally, something to occupy me so I don't have to think about that.

The whole morning passed by in a flash and before I knew it, it was my last block. Science. The one I've been dreading since that's the class I have with Edward. And him being my science partner doesn't help at all. I went in and took my seat silently. Mike was the first one to come up and talk to me. He's got guts.

"Hey Bella! Long time no see!" He said with so much enthusiasm.

"We saw each other last class." I know I must've sounded bitchy but right now I really didn't want to talk.

"Oh. Did we?! I didn't notice!" He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah…anyways. What did you want?" I said trying to boost up the conversation.

"I was just…ummm…listen. I know you and Edward broke up, so I'm here if you need me." He said winking. The nerve of that guy.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We're not broken up. I still love him with every fibre of my being. So no. I don't need you." I said trying to sound convincing of my lie.

"You guys aren't?! Wow…strangest things I hear these days…." He said trailing off walking away.

"You still love me…?" I heard the musical voice behind me which made my heart beat so fast but at the same time the voice I dreaded not wanting to hear.

I turned around, looking at the sight I saw before me. Edward was so…not good. He looked like he hasn't even eaten yet, his dark circles under his eyes, and his pale white skin that didn't look normal at all. But what hurt me the most was his eyes. They were so filled with regret, sadness, want, pain, love. So many emotions flooded my system. I didn't know what to say, think, or do for that matter. The tears were threatening to spill over but I pulled myself together in time.

"No. I don't. _Lie. _I just told him that so he would go after me. We can't be friends anymore. _Lie. _I hope you'll be happy with Tanya._ Lie._ You and her were made for each other. _Lie. _I don't think I could ever love you again. _Complete and Total LIE. Please Edward. Don't believe me! Can't you see through this?! I'll always love you!_

"Oh. I see." And that's all we said for the rest of the class.I swore I could see tears in his eyes. I put my hair between us as a wall and the tears streamed down my face freely. I didn't even care if anyone saw them right now.

EPOV

My whole world just died right in front of my own eyes. I didn't think it would be possible but it was. Once she said those words I just couldn't function. My whole world just stopped. I said the only thing I could. "I see" that's the lamest thing I could muster up. God, she must think I'm an idiot now. But I couldn't let her see that, I just turned the other way while some tears escaped. The bell rung and I got out as fast as I could. I had practice today but I didn't even care if coach yelled at me tomorrow, I just needed to get out of here.

I got as far as the parking lot until I saw Jasper and Emmett coming toward me. Crap. Not now.

"Edward hey. We have practice. You comin?" Emmett said to me still probably remembering what happened with Bella.

"Not today bro. Can you bail me out to the coach?" I said looking at the ground so I didn't have to tell them what happened in Science.

"Alright man. Just this once." Emmett smiled bumping fists with me.

"You okay? You don't look so good." Jasper said trying to look at me but I kept avoiding his gaze.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said already walking away.

"Okay. See you. Take care of yourself bro!" They both yelled out. I couldn't help but chuckle at their last comment. _Take care of myself. How can I do that now…? _ I made my way home slowly, still trying to process what just happened. I collapsed on the left side of my bed, rolling to the right picturing Bella right beside me. Her strawberry scented brown hair, beautiful shimmering chocolate brown eyes when she looks at me, her rose lips that I'd kiss everyday, and what I miss the most is being with her everyday knowing that she would always be mind. I fell asleep wondering if she still thought of me.

BPOV

Edward dashed out of the room once the bell rung. I don't blame him…I wouldn't want to see my face either. I had track practice and I couldn't miss this one. This was the last one until the trial meet. But I was scared to face Rose and Ali. I knew they were going to bombard me with questions that I know I can't answer since I don't know the answer myself.

I got to the girls' change room ad changed as fast as a I could so I wouldn't have to encounter them. I felt guilty trying to avoid my best friends, the people who were there to help and support me but right now I just needed time to myself. I walked out to the track and they were already starting some relays and stretches.

"Bella! Come over here!" Alice gestured me over. I jogged over with a plastered smile on my face.

"Hey guys! Beautiful day isn't it?" I said looking up at the sky so my tears wouldn't fall. Oh God, please don't do this now.

"Whoa. Since when does Bells talks about the weather? Are you okay?" Rose said placing the back of her hand on my forehead.

"Haha! I'm totally fine! Let's get warmed up hmm?" I said jogging away so they wouldn't ask anything.

"Alright…." Alice and Rosalie said uneasily.

Practice was finally over which I was relieved about. I changed as quick as I could and bolted out of the change before saying a quick bye to Alice and Rose. I sped my way home wishing that Edward saw through my lie and just held me in his arms. I parked my car in front of the house and bolted upstairs. Charlie asked me what was wrong but I just said I needed to be alone. I fell on the right side of my bed looking to my left picturing Edward there. I miss his unique coppery hair, his amazing emerald eyes when he stares back at me, his scent that I'd breathe in every time we hug, and I just miss him being here beside me every night in his arms just humming me to sleep. I fell asleep wondering if he still thinks about me.


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG THANK YOU GUYS SOO MUCH! I HAD LIKE 30 EMAILS! HAHA! **

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. BUT I OWN COOKIES MWAHHA! I'm immature…..**

_Previously: I fell asleep wondering if he still thinks about me…_

BPOV

(Bella dreaming)

_I woke up with two arms wrapped around my waist. What the? I wanted to get up and see who it was but my body wouldn't let me. I breathed in the scent. Hey wait. I know that…is that-_

"_Good morning sweetie." I heard the beautiful musical voice. _

_Edward._

"_Uhh-" I got cut off._

"_Mommy! You're awake!" A little girl that looked like me and Edward said. She had long brown coppery hair and green emerald eyes trying to climb up on the bed._

"_Mommy! Can you waffles for breakfast today?!" A little boy that looked just like girl but had brown hair with light brown streaks in it and had my chocolate brown eyes._

"_Ooohh yeah! Can you mommy? PLEASEE?" The little girl pleaded._

"_Serenity, Noah. Let mommy sleep. I'll make breakfast." Edward said getting out of bed then kissing me on my forehead. _

"_Yayy! Ohhh daddy can you put strawberries on mine?" _

"_And blueberries on mine!" They both took each of his hands and walked out the door._

_Whoa whoa whoa. Back it up. Sweetie? Mommy?! Serenity, Noah?! Who are they?! My kids?! The door suddenly opened._

"_Honey you should wake up. They want mommy. Not daddy." Edward crookedly smiled and said patting my arm._

"_Wait, what?" I said confused._

"_I said wake up." He said._

"_Wake up Bella. Bella. Bella!"_

I jolted awake. The first thing I saw was Charlie hovering over me.

"What?! What?!" I said in a panic.

"You looked like you were having quite a dream there." Charlie said.

"Huh?" I said puzzled. Dream? That was all a dream?

"You were muttering something about Serenity and Joshua or something like that." Charlie said explaining.

"Oh. Weird." I said remembering the whole thing making me blush crimson.

"Yeah. Anyways I'm gonna go out to the station. Someone called for this robbery thing so I have to go. Don't do anything rash while I'm gone!" He said jokingly.

"You know I don't." I said laughing with him. He took that as his cue to leave which left me alone in my room. _Ugghhh….was what all that?! Why the heck did I dream about me and Edward's kids?! Scary shit._

I just shook the whole dream out of my head thinking it'll never happen anyway. _It'll probably be Tanya anyway…Stop it Bella. Stop torturing yourself. Think of something else._ Suddenly the phone rang taking me out of my thoughts.

"Hello?" I said lazily.

"Bella!!!!" Alice screeched into the phone. I had to put the phone a few meters away.

"Unngghh Alice! It's so early." I said looking outside.

"What're you talking about girl?! It's 1 in the afternoon! Get your lazy butt up! We're having an emergency sleepover!" Rosalie said in the background.

"Uhhmm sorry I don't speak…" Thinking of what to say. "Whatever the hell you guys speak." I said laughing at myself.

"Well then, we will teach you our language! Get ready! We'll be there in 30 minutes. Loves you! Bye!" Alice said hanging up before I could say anything. Well, I guess I have no choice. Might as well get ready.

I went upstairs and showered and cleaned up as much as a could before they got here and prepared the blankets and pillows. The doorbell rang. Must be them. I closed my eyes and opened the door preparing myself for the squeals to come. But they never came. I opened one eye. The biggest shock of my life came to me. Edward.

"Wh-w-what're you doing here?" I said my voice trembling.

"Bella. I'm so sorry. Please give me a chance to explain." Edward said looking straight into my eyes.

"Edward." It hurt to say his name. "I don't know…listen. I don't think we should be together anymore. I mean, already knew we weren't ever since you kissed Tanya but I guess this would be officially saying it." I said as the tears starting to form.

"No, Bella. Please don't do this. Please. I need you in my life. That kiss was nothing please that's why I need to explain everything to you." Edward desperately pleaded.

"Edward, I think you explained enough. But this is what I have to do." I said looking down at the ground so he didn't see me crying.

He sighed heavily. I saw a tear streaming down his face. _That's my fault._

"If that's what you really want…I guess I'll be going now. Goodbye Bella." He said walking to his car. Those words cut into my heart so deep. _Goodbye Bella…_"

"Uh oh that didn't go as planned…." I heard someone say in the bushes. _What the hell?_ I walked over and I saw a long blond strand of hair. _Rosalie._

"So, having fun down there?" I said looking somewhere else."

"Oh Bella! I'm so sorry! I didn't think it was gonna go like that! I thought you guys were gonna make up!" Alice said in a long breath and hugging me tightly.

"Yeah Bells. I'm so sorry. I didn't think you guys were gonna officially break up…" Rosalie said hugging me.

I couldn't be mad at them.

"It's okay you guys. I'm so over him. I can manage on my own." I said trying to be brave.

"O.M.G you know what?! It's still early in the day! We can like go find guys for Bella! It'll be perfect!" Alice said jumping up and down.

"Yeah Bella! That's not a bad idea! And you're already dressed! So let's go to the mall! Perfect guy hunting!" Rosalie winked.

We jumped into Rosalie's Red Ferrari and sped to the mall. We got to the mall and stepped in walking all around. I rounded the corner and bumped into someone's very hard chest. I looked up. My heart just went out the window.


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

Oh. My. Gosh. I thought I would faint. The man standing in front of me looked flawless. His tanned skin, black mohawk, deep brown eyes, baby face features but still a man. His sense of style was perfect and I looked him up and down.

"Oh Gosh, sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!" His voice was like angels...

"Oh uhmm whaaat?" I probably sounded like an idiot but you would too if you saw this guy.

Alice giggled. "You alright there Bella?"

"yeah yeah I'm fine… Sorry no! It wasn't your fault! I wasn't watching where I was going!" I ranted on feeling extremely nervous.

"Hhaha it's alright really. Name's Jacob." He smiled and put his hand out for a shake. His smile was sooo cute.

"I'm Bella." I smiled back my best smile. It felt as though Alice and Rosalie weren't there anymore…I looked around. What the hell? They really weren't there anymore!

"Oh your friends went to the shop over there. I think it was because we were ignoring them haha!" He pointed to the shop behind me.

"Haha yeah probably." The awkward silence set in when we didn't know if we were gonna say goodbye or keep talking. I was about to say bye when he interrupted me.

"Hey Bella, uhm listen, I know this is a little forward but I was wondering if I could get your number?" He looked at my face then looked down and blushed. Aww cute. He wanted MY number? Really? For once in your life Bella act normal!

"Yeah sure!" We traded phones and I laughed at how we had the same phone but in a different colour. "Call me." I winked and walked away blushing furiously. I can't believe I just did that.. I rushed over to where Alice and Rosalie were and found them quickly.

"Oh my gosh you guys can't believe what I just did!" I said in a rush dragging them out of the store. I found a bench and sat them down and told them EVERYTHING.

"AWWWE GEEE BELLA! AND HE WAS SOOO CUTE TOO! LUCKY." Alice and Rosalie gushed out.

"You know what we have to do now?" Alice squealed.

"What…?" I asked hesitantly. Rose and Ali looked at each other.

"MAKEOVER!" They said at the same time. Oh no… not that. ANYTHING but THAT.

"NONONO. ALICE. NO." I refused.

"BUT BUT BUT BELLA! WE HAAAVE TO! FOR ONE: EDWARD'S BEING A COMPLETE DOUCHE, SO SHOW HIM THAT HE CAN'T BREAK YOU DOWN!" _too late… _"ANNND! JACOB WILL CALL YOU FOR A DATE AND YOU CAN BE ALL BEAUTIFIED! HELLOOOO?" Alice was practically screaming and everyone in the mall was looking at me. Great.

"Alice! Will you shut up! Okay fine, I'll do it but shut up!" I said in a low voice.

"EEEKK YAY! I'VE WAITED SOOO LONG FOR THIS." Rosalie piped in.

They dragged me to the most expensive salon and put me in a chair. Little did I know what I was getting myself into…

x.o.x.o

EPOV

What the _FUCK_ have I done? How could I just let her get away like that?

_You wanted her happy duh._

But I didn't put up a fight!

_She didn't want me back!_

How do you know? Maybe she needed time!

I was arguing with myself and I couldn't find a proper answer for myself. I decided to take a drive. That usually calms me.

I ended up going to the mall, I have no idea why. Maybe I could buy Bella a forgive me card and teddy or something like that. Anything to get her back and thank God money was no object.

I walked around for awhile until I passed by this store with a cute bear and a heart that it held saying : I'm sorry, please forgive me." It was perfect so I decided to get it. I went hunting for a card.

It took me various places and pretty long but I finally found the right card and was about to head out of the mall when I caught sight of long, brown, mahogany hair. Bella? Bella?

I ran as fast as I could and went from a distance to see if it was actually her. Trying not to look like a stalker, as I probably already did, I sat down at a seat not too far and pretended to look at my iphone. It was Bella.

Oh how beautiful she was… her beauty was so captivating until I caught sight of the person she was talking to. Was that…it can't be…Jacob…? My sworn enemy? I hated him to my very core. Ever since that incident happened when I was younger, I could never forgive him. What was Bella doing talking to that..that..ANIMAL? I wanted so much as to go over there I take her away from him to claim that she was MINE. But…as much as I wanted to…I couldn't. She wasn't mine. Not anymore…

They were smiling and it sounded like she was having fun. That's the smile she gave me… Jacob looked down and asked her something, what looked to be embarrassing for him. She smiled and they exchanged phones. No…NO. THEY GAVE EACH OTHER THEIR PHONE NUMBER? HAS SHE MOVED ON THAT QUICKLY FROM ME?

As Bella turned to leave she winked at him and made the call me sign with her hand. Oh no… she really has moved on… I looked at Jacob and I could see a smug smirk on his face. Fuck him. I'm gonna get him. Once Bella got out of the scene and went into a store I stormed up to Jacob and grabbed him by his shirt.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I glared at him and my words dripped of venom.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the great Cullen. If you must know, I just got Bella's number. So I assume that you and her are not together, am I right?" He laughed.

"Stay. The. Fuck. Away. From. Her." I was so close to punching him square in the face but I restrained myself, not wanting to cause a scene.

"Oh on the contrary, I plan otherwise." As he smiled an evil smile and pushed my hand off his shirt.

"If you try ANYTHING I will make sure you're beaten up to a pulp."

"And what makes you think that Bella doesn't want ANYTHING to happen? She gave me her phone number didn't she? That means she'll willing to go for me. So fuck off Cullen cause your girl isn't yours anymore." He walked away and left me standing there in so much anger.

My hatred got the best of me and as that moment I knew I'd regret doing this.

I called Tanya.


End file.
